


Bokuto Kōtarō-Fanart

by Bokuto-san (Lady_Lightning)



Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sad Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Bokuto-san
Summary: Somewhat inspired by Everything Led Me To You
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Red Strings of Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986097
Kudos: 12





	Bokuto Kōtarō-Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> OoP more art uwu
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
